


Slytherin?

by Loner_4EVER



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco and Harry are good friends, Gen, Harry makes an important decision, Hints of Drarry, M/M, Neville is the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_4EVER/pseuds/Loner_4EVER
Summary: Harry does not want to be sorted into Slytherin, since all the bad wizards come from there, but his new friend, Draco Malfoy, has been sorted into that very same house. So when Harry gets called to get sorted into a house he get to make a decision. Will Harry choose Slytherin or Gryffindor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there lovely reader, this is my first time writing a story and publishing it... so please try to keep that in mind thank you!! Hope you enjoy!

All the first years stood in between two of the four long dining tables in the Great Hall waiting for their name to be called by Ms. McGonagall. “Ron Weasley!” she called after other first years had been sorted. At that a red haired boy look like he was about to puke because of how terrified he was. That same boy was the one Harry saw run into 9 ¾ wall at King’s Cross railway station. The boy walked up the stairs to the chair so that the Sorting Hat could decide what house he should be in. It took about less than a minute when the Sorting Hat called out “Gryffindor!”, to that the Gryffindor table cheered for their new member.

Up next was my new and only friend, Draco Malfoy. I had met him a few weeks before school started. It was when I went to Madam Malkin’s shop to buy my school uniform. As I entered I saw a blond boy getting his robe fitted. We started to have a conversation about Hogwarts, the school in which we both are going to. After he left I started to wish he could have stayed to talk some more and probably become friends. When arriving to Hogwart from Platform 9 ¾ I saw him once more and asked if I could ride the same boat as him and he agreed. Right before entering the Great Hall he offered me to become his friend and I accepted.  


Draco walked up the stairs and sat down in the chair. Even before the Sorting Hat was properly placed on his head it called out “Slytherin!”, he smirked and walked towards the cheering table. When I heard the hat say Slytherin my face turned into a frown. In the train I had heard that the Slytherin House was where only evil wizards went, so I hoped I wouldn’t be sorted into that house, but now that Draco was my friend and had been sorted into Slytherin I had mixed thoughts on the subject.

Ms. McGonagall had called more first years including the Chosen One, Neville Longbottom. He was destined to destroy He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, well that’s what my parents had told me. He had been sorted into Gryffindor. A few more first years were called then she said the name I had hoped she would skip or forget.

"Harry Potter!”, ‘that’s it I’m going to die’ I thought as I walked up the stairs and sat on the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head and then it started talking, “Hmm… you’re very different I can tell”, it said to me, “if I may ask, how am I different?”, I asked, “well you don’t want to be sorted into Slytherin yet you wish to be with your friend”, he said, “you would fit perfectly into Slytherin but you have the guts to be in Gryffindor which one do you wish to be sorted in?”. 

I had a choice, Slytherin where Draco was, where evil wizards were made or Gryffindor where all brave heroes came out. It took me a while to chose but at the end I choose. “Slytherin!” yelled the Sorting Hat when it heard my answer. The Sorting Hat was taken off and I could see Draco and the rest of the Slytherin table cheering for me. I got off the chair and walked towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco, my friend.

“It took a while for the sorting hat to decide where to place you, why?”, he asked “I have no idea, but I’m glad to be in Slytherin with you” I smiled after saying that. Since then I never regretted being in Slytherin. Draco and I helped each other in classes and played tricks on those stupid Gryffindors who got into trouble every day. I will always be happy as long as Draco is still my friend.


End file.
